


Quick and Dirty

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a filthy mouth, even when he's not making a sound. <br/>WARNING: Includes art that may be NSFW - no nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty

He's standing behind you, all cool and slouchy under the trees that are just inches away, shady trees not doing you a damn bit of good because, of course, solar panels work better in the sun and some brain-dead idiot decided the goddamn controls needed to be there too. Yes, yes, he did try to shade you with that skinny-assed body of his, but all he managed to do was block the fucking light you needed to see inside the fucking panel that's too damn small to fit your fucking fingers inside without scraping all the skin off your goddamn knuckles.

The only good thing about this particular day in alien hell is that no Wraith can get in under the shield and there are no natives staring at you with big, stupid eyes while you frantically try to save everyone's asses. Again. They're all off in the village discussing beans or fruit or something equally boring with Teyla and Ronon - the natives, not the Wraith - and left you behind with Colonel 'I'm Going to Whistle Johnny Cash Tunes _Off-Key_ Until You Figure Out How to Shut Me Up Without Using A Gun.' After all, it was just a quick fix for a _simple little glitch_ in an archaic pumping station.

Simple? Yes.

Easy? Your ass. That would be the same ass that you know damn well he's back there staring at, all the while licking his lips like the cocky bastard does whenever he's thinking about what he did to you the night before, usually something unbelievably filthy that made you jam your face into your pillow so he couldn't hear you beg. Of course, that means _you_ remember last night and kneeling hunched over to work is twice as impossible with a fucking hard-on, but you're finally done and the goddamn pump is working again because you're a genius.

Another drop of sweat rolls down your back and then you hear him telling Ronon you're almost done and to meet the two of you at the gate in twenty minutes, and you know the gate is only a five-minute walk, even with you crippled from all the kneeling. You don't bother standing up, just shuffle around and forward on your already aching knees until you're finally in the shade with him, and then you feel his cool fingers in your hair as he waits for you.

The seconds are ticking off in your head, so he doesn't have to wait for long, and he helps you open buckles and buttons, all the while saying something you can't hear because your overheated heart is pounding too damn hard. He's so fucking clean and fresh underneath that you almost can't bear it, so you rub your sweaty face against him and leave a gritty smear in the soft dip next to his hip, and then you do hear him when he whines your name because it's _his_ turn to beg, damn it.

Time, too little time, and you press your thumbs into the tender skin next to his balls and he yelps when you just swallow him down; no licking, no taking it slow, fast and deep until you'd choke if you weren't so fucking good at sucking cock. He's still a little soft, but not for long because it's your mouth, your tongue, and you are a _god_. You press that one spot at the base and scratch a little with nails that need to be trimmed, swallow again and again, almost gagging but it's worth it when his hands squeeze your shoulders and he bends over groaning out your name, giving you everything he has hot and sweet, salty across your tongue.

He leans on you breathing, just breathing, and you let him fall free from your mouth with one final lick that makes him shiver. You're thirsty, but it's too damn much trouble to move, easier to touch, press soft grimy fingerprints across his belly, until he grumbles about wearing more of the planet than you. The last few seconds until Ronon decides to come looking tick away and you groan and manage to get to your feet without falling over, but you shake your head when he reaches for you saying 'your turn' because there's no time left and, if even there was, you'd already decided you could wait.

There's a shower waiting for you both back home in Atlantis, and he's going to _damn well lick you clean_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [BJ Friday prompt: quick, where's-the-nearest-supply-room…](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/175423.html) Icon and artwork available for use with credit.


End file.
